


[Art]Big Bad Wolf's Gonna Eat You Up

by skyline999



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood au, Bottom Jason Halloween Challenge, Dick as Big Bad Wolf, Jason as Little Red Riding Hood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: For bottom Jason Halloween Challenge
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Halloween Challenge 2020





	[Art]Big Bad Wolf's Gonna Eat You Up

Happy Halloween! 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Unmoving5 for more bottom Jason fanarts~ Feel free to talk to me:P


End file.
